Visit To America
by Walk Don't Run
Summary: The group have a senior trip across the fruited plain. A couple mild words, nothing you wouldn't hear in a John Wayne movie though...


I don't own CCS or any of the characters. Don't hurt me! *chuckles softly*  
  
Anyway, in this story, the gang are on a senior trip, sightseeing across our wonderful country. Eriol is not in this story, and neither is Meiling. Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. The story is being told from the point of view of an American guy, and I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna write chapters from the point of view of other characters as well. Tell me what you think.  
  
What am I leaving out? Oh, any quotes that look like this.  
  
"~Blah blah, yackity shmackity.~"  
  
That means they are speaking in English.  
  
I think that is everything. This is my first fanfic, so be nice!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahhh, vacation. It was nice to get away. I stood in the forest at the base of the Appalachian Mountains. The colors of fall surrounded me, and the sound of the stream before me was soothing to the mind. The wind was a little too cool for my taste, but it was still nice. I stood silently, taking it all in, daydreaming about various things. I was a little startled when my solitary sojourn was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping.  
  
Turning to see what had interrupted my thoughts, I was a girl standing there. She looked Japanese, with long, dark hair. Her pale skin reminded me of delicate porcelain, and her eyes were a deep blue. She was wearing some kaki shorts and dark jacket, with a camcorder in her hand. The light on it was red. Was she taping me?  
  
She blushed a bit as she bowed. "~Ah.sorry," she started in relatively good English, "I did not mean to bother you. I would have asked, but you looked so calm with the leaves falling around you, and I wanted to get it on film.~"  
  
I smiled a little at how hard she was trying, so I answered in my best Japanese, "It's alright, you just surprised me."  
  
She looked at me, smiled a little, "You speak Japanese?"  
  
"I learned when my father and I were in Japan. He was in the military," I replied slowly. It had been a few years since I had spoken the language.  
  
She walked closer, "That's nice, are you visiting this place as well?"  
  
I nodded, "I'm here on vacation."  
  
"Me too," she was a nice girl, "I'm here with my class, but my friend Sakura-chan wanted some time alone with her boyfriend."  
  
I smiled, "Perhaps we could walk for a while, if you don't mind?"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Great," I said, "There is a nice spot this way." I motioned back down the stream toward some rocky areas.  
  
We walked for a while, and I asked her about herself. Her name was Daidouji Tomoyo, and her mother was an executive in a toy company. She was here on a cross country sight seeing trip with her class for their senior trip. They had already been to New York, Boston, DC, and had just arrived here last night.  
  
I introducaed myself as Edward Foster (well, Foster Edward, that backward name thing always got on my nerves). I told her that I was to relax. Since I had graduated a year early, I was taking some time off before going to college. My father had left the military to be an air traffic controller (I had some trouble communicating that one to her), and occasionally gave me presents, like the means to go on a vacation like this.  
  
We reached the bottom of the rocky 'cliff'. The face was very rough, with plenty of handholds, and was slightly inclined toward the top, so it was an easy climb. I wouldn't have called it a cliff if I could have thought of a better name to call it. When I looked at her though, she gave a confused look back.  
  
"We aren't going to climb that are we?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"It's not very hard," I told her, and it's not too tall."  
  
She looked back at it, "Are you sure, I'm not very good at athletics."  
  
"You'll be fine, and I'll be right behind you, so you won't fall," I said as assuringly as I could. She looked back at me, worry apparent in her eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled weakly back at me. She was pretty when she smiled. "Let's go."  
  
She got a determined look on her face and started up the side of the 'cliff'. I stayed behind her, watching her hand and foot placement. As much as I tried not to, my eyes occasionally wavered from her feet to her bare legs. That pale, delicate skin.very nicely shaped, and her butt.I shook my head. What are you doing?! Stop that! If she caught you looking at her like that she's gonna freak out!  
  
After a while, she finally crested the top, and by the time she already had her video camera out, taping everything. She turned it to me as I hauled myself over the last bit. She was squeaking with excitement looking at the surroundings. We were probably about fifty or sixty feet up, looking around at the top of the trees that were showing off their autumn colors.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I watched her try to get everything on tape. She was definitely cute. "It's so lovely!" she said excitedly.  
  
"You're right, it is beautiful," I said looking around. Then I noticed the way she was looking at me. Her eyes were wide as saucers, her skin had become even more pale than before, and she was deathly still. She looked like something had scared her out of her mind.  
  
I looked around again, nothing out of the ordinary. I thought for a second, did I mispronounce something? I thought about what I had said. Suddenly, my eyes were larger than hers. Oh my dear sweet Lord! I just told her she has beautiful thighs!  
  
I looked at her, "That is not what I was trying to say, I meant.I mean.uh.the trees.out there.I misspoke.I, uh." DAMMIT! How am I gonna salvage this? She probably thinks, oh I don't even want to know what she's thinking. I bowed low, "Please forgive me, I haven't spoken Japanese in years. I, uh, I should probably go."  
  
I heard her giggle, "But then how would I get down?" She was smiling again. Whew! I'm glad she didn't think I really meant that. Well, she does have nice.er, uh, I should stop thinking now.  
  
We sat up there for a while. She asked me some questions about America, which I tried to answer. I also tried to help her a little with her English, even though she didn't really need it that much. She blushed a little when I told her how well she spoke my native language.  
  
After about an hour or so, I helped her back down, and I walked her back to the lodge she was staying at. It was getting closer to dusk when we arrived at the large, log cabin-like structure. I was surprised to find that it wasn't very far from where I was staying.  
  
Before I had a chance to tell her that I had a nice time and all that stuff, she spoke in that soft voice of hers, "Would you like to come in and meet my friends? I'm sure they would like to hear some of your stories about America." She was blushing a bit.  
  
"Are you sure that would be okay?" I asked. She nodded, "Well, I should at least go and clean up before I meet them. I'm not staying very far from here. I could be back in about an hour."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in an hour, then!" she said happily as she ran into the cabin. I smiled and turned to make my way back to my own lodge.  
  
  
  
It's not that bad, is it? Oh well.I can't get any better without some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don't mind comments, but I would like to get some suggestions too. I'll try to push on with the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
